


Не счастье

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, не светит
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: «моя милиция меня [не] бережёт»





	1. Несчастный «пэпээсник»

_«как точки на щеках весны»_

  
Жил-был на свете несчастный пэпээсник, и не было у него, как будто, никаких причин для несчастия. На работу он ходил, как вся страна на работу ходит – поднимаясь (с кровати, со стула, с дивана, с толчка) и идя. По завету шампуньей банки, от которой в сердцах, рожденных на излете СССР, остались призрачные рекламные воспоминания и цвет, такой невозможно зеленый, что его совершенно не с чем сравнить, разве только с тоской да с залежалым поблекшим киви, явившимся примерно в то же время и из того же места.   
  
И вот наш герой, как только пробило три, погрузился в автомобиль, иностранной невзрачной марки, купленной с рук, которые его еще прежде купили вот так же – с рук, за какие-то вовсе для нашего пэпээсника не считанные копейки. Машина встретила очередного хозяина прелым запахом и мягким поуркиванием, и послушно повезла его, гордая, как ладья, сквозь неясное пасмурное ненастье в преддверие осени и судьбы. На государеву службу, такую же доблестную, как и всякое служение.   
  
Смена, однако, вышла безрадостная, тоску нисколько не развеявшая, а, напротив, усугубившая, район выпал Тихий, как океан в минуту обретения имени, и скучный, как жизнь среднестатистического гражданина любого отечества. Пока одни где-то в других местах бессмысленно избивали жен, а другие мирно спали в траве, как дрова, бухими в дрова, наш герой – здесь – лишенный каких бы то ни было происшествий и, соответственно, работы, наполнялся безнадежной грустью, утяжелявшей _легкость его бытия_ килограммов на сорок с каждой стороны. Печальным плюсом к нему привязался кашель, три дня до зарплаты и ноль сигарет. Пэпээсник часами шагал и шагал скорбным маршем под унылый саундтрек чехарды, извергавшейся настоящим фонтаном из луженой глотки его самого раздражающего напарника, который пел обо всём что видел, а видел он всё далеко не в радужном свете. И пока счастливый Гоша стебался направо-налево, сея словесный репей горстями, у несчастного пэпээсника сдавали нервы и истончался нетвердый дух до состояния размазанного на ветру дыма – от чьих-то чужих сигарет – на сигналы которых он тоскливо оглядывался, вкушая со жженым воздухом совсем уж едкую печаль, заставлявшую его озирать окрестности все как-то больше поверху, нежели понизу. Ну что тут сказать, тянуло мальчика в небеса, точно воздушный шарик, и душа его – чистый гелий – стремилась куда-то в заоблачное ничто, где всё априори красивое. До небес несчастный не долетал, время его еще не пришло, но на землю возвращался, наевшись тоской досыта, и прямо, как будто, падал, даже подпрыгивая, словно во сне.   
  
Так вот. Покамест разнокалиберные пэпээсники неспешно променадничали, один обшаривая крыши домов глазами, другой воспевая всякого проходящего, оба – в смутной надежде встретить хоть какое-то приключение, беспорядок жил отдельно от них своей собственной жизнью, никак не желая открыться, он стремительно убегал прочь, то ли от них, то ли от наступающего дождя, в темные глубины дворов, сотрясая две пачки крекеров и банку пива, тяжеливших полы плаща, куда они попали в обход магазинным кассам и были вынесены за пределы торговой точки вполне себе незаконно шестнадцатилетним сыном командира роты, чья (без пяти минут) молодая мачеха и (без пяти минут) молодая командирская супруга спала и видела, как бы поскорее спровадить надоевшего чужого мальчика в иногороднее обучение и высвободить в куцей жилплощади целую комнату.   
  
Возвращаясь, и возвращаясь, точно взгляд пэпээсника к земле, к, собственно, пэпээснику, повторимся, что несчастным его делала вовсе не невеселая служба (которая вся заключалась в отлове тех, кто с перепою извергал броженые затхлые реки себе же в штаны посреди общественных мест, или оставлял вмятины жалких кулаков на лицах прекрасной половины человечества и ее кроткого потомства, или мог устроить хоть что, _запустив под кожу не одну стаю дельфинов_ ), и даже не пошатнувшееся здоровье, и вовсе не недостаток никотина, а горе, которое с ним приключилось ровно месяц назад. Именно тогда – командир их роты возвратился из долгой столичной командировки, ворвавшись в обычный пэпээсников мирный глубокий вечер в заоблачном сиянии неуловимого благоухания и во всех отношениях приятной мужской опрятности, пав, как великий город, на голову несчастного паренька, тогда еще непринужденно беседовавшего с ребятами из автопатруля, которые первыми и приветствовали распушённого командира:  
  
– Ба, Александр Егорыч, да ты никак не по уставу в цвету.  
  
И правда. Согласился наш беспечный герой, еще не зная, что семена будущего несчастья уже упали ему в желудок и принялись медленно прорастать в известном направлении. Тут-то и произошло горе – Александр Егорыч загадочно улыбнулся и парировал:  
  
– Не для тебя, Самойлов, здесь отцветают розы.  
  
Однако, смутился вовсе не Самойлов, который только заржал, а как раз наш нерадивый герой, уже почувствовавший полынный привкус на языке. А все почему? А все потому, что, оказывается, при своем загадочном улыбании командир роты выпускал на щеки две нежные ямочки. Эти-то великолепные ямочки и были горем, мгновенно приклеившим несчастному пэпээснику красных лепестков на разные части тела. И, пока он сгорал в безудержном и робком огне причастия неземной командирской красой, все остальные продолжили отвешивать пошлости, как в самые изобильные дни отвешивали милости щедрейшие из монархов (если, конечно, такие вообще рождались). Один наш герой не думал о вздыбленных ширинках, звенящих яйцах и больших и малых метафорических леденцах, а лишь о нежных свеженабритых близнецах прекраснейших щек командира, отлетающих сразу в небо и оттуда, с небес, делающих суровое начальственное лицо таким непередаваемо детским, непереносимо обожаемым… И вот когда Александр Егорыч хлопнул дверью л/а и физически (а не метафизически) умчался в недосягаемую потемневшую даль, наш _не_ -герой и обратился в Юдоль Скорби. Потому как зачарованные командирскими ямочками вообще-то долго не живут. В таких местах, как это, их, трепетных петушков, сминают быстрее и жестче, чем адские тузики рвут бледно-синие грелки.   
  
PS для ППС:   
  
Так что же ждет тебя, зачарованный пэпээсник, в бурном море неутихших страстей? Грустные шутки напарника, пустота темнеющих улиц, ледяные простыни и звериное отчаяние, приходящее с четырех до пяти, как ты однажды слышал по телевизору, в волчий час? Уж что тебя точно ждет, так это три печальных котлеты, подернутых на остывшей сковороде тонким матовым глянцем помутневшего жира. 


	2. Несчастный командир

_«все счастливые семьи счастливы одинаково,  
каждая несчастливая семья несчастлива по-своему»_

  
  
Дома Александр Егорыч именовался не иначе, как Саша. Так его звала и горячо любимая и во всех смыслах ему подходящая супруга Светлана, так его зовет и нелюбимая и во всех смыслах ему неподходящая (чересчур молода, чересчур легкомысленна, чересчур хватка) не новая вторая половина, а – _как-то так получилось_ – Ольга, и так его уже давно не зовет трудно любимый отпрыск Гордей. (Победоносно и единолично окрещенный горячо любимой супругой Александра Егорыча, которой тот никогда не умел отказать, особенно, если Светлана – «душа моя» – выкатывала на него тяжелую артиллерию «Сашеньки, ну пожалуйста». Ни при каких иных обстоятельствах Александр Егорыч ни за что не позволил бы своему единственному сыну прозываться Гордеем. Впрочем, печальный родительский опыт быстро и жестоко поставил его перед фактом, что не позволить Гордею хоть что-то – проще сказать, чем сделать. И если бы не святая вера в светлую память Светланы (с одной лишь глубокой грустью глядящей на них с небес) да еще чудовищное физиономическое их с сыном сходство, Александр Егорыч обязательно призадумался бы: от его ли куста сей побег?   
  
Так вот. Нынче утром домашний Саша просыпается много раньше будильника, в девять – что за херня? – по причине звуков, зычно раздающихся из сыновьей опочивальни, от которых у отца (и без того принявшегося потихоньку седеть) волосы на голове встают дыбом. Командир вскакивает с кровати – объявить _всем_ собравшимся о своем наличии и в доме, и в мире бодрствующих – он медлит лишь миг, в какой подточенное заботами сердце замирает, пронзенное (слабой, впрочем) надеждой, что у Гордея там – бабы? Но, когда это «компас земной» указывал на юг?  
  
В душе хлещет вода, не заглушающая нисколько надсадных воплей, дверь в комнату приоткрыта, пустая постель смята, а в мониторе, что… Господи, глаза б мои не смотрели.   
  
Однажды Саша честно и всерьез включил дома Александра Егорыча и принялся вкручивать нерадивому сынку-сосунку разнарядки на тему – есть только одно мнение – после чего Гордея просто ударил – а че еще с тобой делать, если ты словами не понимаешь? – как все эти мудаки на улицах. Дальше с ними сделалось _до_ и _после_. _До_ – родитель и чадо орали так, что вынесли сор из избы хорошо, если только на весь подъезд, а не на целый дом, _после_ – все страшно стихло, как будто раздался выстрел. И стало хуже. _После_ того, как стало хуже, Александр Егорыч немилосердно, но из одних только лучших побуждений Гордея побил. А потом неделю искал, едва не отыскав настоящий сердечный приступ. А уж где он его обнаружил… непременно стоило бы Александру Егорычу работы и свободы, не будь Гордей несовершеннолетним, тогда, может быть, командиру роты пришлось бы сослать немало букетов в одну и ту же палату городской больницы, с короткими записками следующего содержания: «еще раз, сука, посмотришь только в его сторону, а не то, что подойдешь, лежать будешь там, где никогда не включают света».   
  
В общем, Гордей смиренно вернулся домой, а Александр Егорыч вернулся в Сашу, решив оказать оному злу посильное непротивление.   
  
Терпел он долго, упорно, навзрыд, одни только зубы его и стенки аорты скрипели. Так где же его вполне заслуженное вознаграждение?   
  
На экране отсвечивало слишком много первичных мужских половых признаков на единицу пространства, и не было никого, никого, кто бы их не имел…   
  
«Нельзя же так с отцом», – жалобно подумал Саша, невероятным усилием воли вернувшийся во вскипевшего было Александра Егорыча. Вот если бы Александр Егорыч _так_ с отцом… давно бы кормил червей, а те – рыб, на конце крючка, привязанного к леске, привязанной к удочке, привязанной к крепким кулакам Егора Михалыча.   
  
– Папа, ну что мне делать? 


	3. Несчастный ребенок

_«если ты счастлив и знаешь об этом – хлопай в ладоши»_

  
  
С самого детства Гордей чувствовал себя далеко не так уверенно, как все окружающие его мальчики. Единственное, в чем он был по-настоящему уверен, так это в том, что ему нравится держать этих других уверенных мальчиков за руку. Особенно Илью. В детском саду. Когда их ставили парами, чтобы куда-нибудь выдвинуться. Поход, длинною в бесконечную жизнь… а на деле: через коридор – в столовую, через вестибюль – на улицу, через улицу – в парк. Потом Сережу, в первом классе. Но Сережа прискорбно быстро вырос из нормальности пар с (не)держанием ободранной мозолистой руки равнополого соседа по парте. Сереже уже вынь да положь на блюдо ладони тонкие пальчики Ирки, Светки или (еще и накрашенные) Полины. Гордей эстетических взглядов Сережи не разделял, предпочитая считать Сережу – самой красивой девочкой в классе. Длилось, правда, это совсем недолго, ибо в момент, когда притязания Гордея перешли границы, Сережа ему двинул по уху и перестал с ним разговаривать. «Сам такой!», – заносчиво выдал Гордей и с тех самых пор наглухо забыл о Сереже, заперев его вместе с противными потными ладонями в такой чулан, где его (недостаточно, правда, быстро, но зато _уверенно_ ) оскелетило и затерло.   
  
И пока другие его друзья росли под сенью расплывающихся (как слишком близко поднесенная к носу картинка с дамскими прелестями) мечтаний, сам Гордей тайно любовался греческими и римскими голыми мужиками, высеченными в величественные и вечные мраморные тела. Меньше ему нравились крепкие, вроде Зевса, больше – нежные, вроде, Адониса. А Венера совсем не нравилась. Выпирало у нее явно не там, где надо.   
  
Гормоны в мальчике клокотали, как свинец в котле алхимика, подстрекая того к чему-то невообразимо опасному, потому как делиться источниками своего напряжения Гордею было особенно не с кем. В общем, парня здорово разрывало. Везде и всюду, в том числе и за разговорами на улицах, девяносто процентов которых он не умел и не хотел поддерживать. Да и не так-то просто ввернуть в обтестестеронненный междометийно-матерный трёп предложение обдумать влияние хмурого лика и крепких ребер Давида на неокрепшие умы развивающихся «да, бля, зырь какая педрила чапает, ебаный насос, обсосыш».   
  
Мало-помалу Гордей научился считать себя таким исключительным, что едва не превратился в отшельника, и все свое отрочество провел в одиноких разглядываниях маминых книг по искусству. Потом мамы не стало, и всё потеряло последний смысл. Он замер, как призрак улитки в пустом панцире. Пока отец не притащил свою бледнорылую корову, предав маму, самого Гордея, весь их дом и прежнее счастье. И мальчик понял, что ненависть – кратчайший путь к свободе. Он выпятил всё своё тщательно скрываемое прежде нутро наружу, чем извёл (едва не под корень) отца – получи, сука – его бледнорылую корову – к которой он даже в мыслях не обращался – ну, а больше, конечно, дела до него никому не было. Из школы он ушел в колледж искусств, где, на удивление, были не одни бабы, но еще и юные пидоры, один из которых, правда, оказался слишком чувствительным к своей неопределенной природе, причем настолько неожиданно чувствительным, что, Гордей и сам не понял – как – тот выщелкнул ему передний зуб. Передний, сука, зуб! Где же ты, моя большая любовь, как же ты меня теперь разглядишь?   
  
В общем, и этого нашего мальчика в жизни всё сильно подзаебало. В сем трагическом настроении, без зуба и без любви, он сидел на бортике ванны и размышлял (пока папаша срался на кухне со своей лошадью), что вообще-то кто-то _должен_ его любить. Ну что значит – не должен? (Не)интересное кино. Кто-то. Всегда. Всем. Должен. Вот и ему, Гордею нужно, прямо сейчас, в настоящий беззубый кровавоязыкий момент, чтобы – «блядь, что ты хочешь, чтобы я с работы ушел, а его в интернат сдал?» Мальчик с грустью посмотрел на закрытую дверь ванной и, ощутив всю бездну своего заунывного одиночества, полоснул по венам тонкой бритвой, выкрученной из отцовского станка. 

– Ой.

Вид собственной крови его немедленно протрезвил и очаровал. Несчастие потекло по фаянсу алой рекой, и в теле сразу же стало легко, спокойно и даже душевно – пожалуй, нет никакого смысла вообще куда-нибудь выходить.  
  
«Да что он там делает?» – прорычал отец и распахнул дверь. Гордей поднял на него свою просветлевшую голову и улыбнулся. Нет сомненья в том, что третий глаз у людей открывается в заполненных кровью щербинке на челюсти и в дырке на запястье.   
Что, правда, потом началось… Гордей никогда не видел отца таким бледным. Ремень на предплечье, полотенце на руку, паническое ожидание скорой, тепло с левого бока, потому что его вдруг неожиданно крепко обняли и стали раскачивать, что-то бурча, про «хорошо, будет». Гордей подумал, подумал и решил – поверить. А почему, собственно, нет?


	4. Несчастный парень, который пробегал мимо

_«гори это всё»_

  
  
Очередной наш несчастный герой с очередным нашим несчастным героем имел несчастие сочетаться знакомством внутри альма-матер. Знакомство оказалось скоропостижным, нетрезвым, предельно тесным и закончилось беспределом, после которого дружно застегнули ширинки и разошлись в противоположные стороны. Потом была ещё встреча, чуть менее случайная, потом ещё. Короткие разговоры в столовой, в коридоре, на заднем крыльце, сменились длинными, но по-прежнему ни о чем. Иногда болтались в ближайшем парке, распивая попеременно то пиво, то шампанское, под Баха и Вагнера, летящих нестройно, точно из космоса, из динамиков телефона. День наматывался на день, как морские узлы, с редкими штормами, с постоянным штилем. Много ревности, мало внимания, нисколько любви. Гордей был неуловим и непробиваем, как все подвижные идиоты: вечно что-нибудь откуда-нибудь тащил, целовал посреди общественных мест в засос, засосы оставлял висеть на шее тяжелыми тенями от виноградных гроздей. Но понять, что ему было нужно, не было можно. По всему выходило, что ему надо всё, а на деле – ничего. Но Ваня за ним исправно таскался, как Пятачок за Винни-Пухом, опасаясь как бы правильные пчёлы не превратили парня в неправильный мёд. Потому что нарывался Гордей – будь здоров. Особенно, на представителей власти. Посреди комендантского часа. Под фонарем и под мухой.   
  
И вот очередной наш герой сидит (первый из них – на трубе теплотрассы) в ожидании другого нашего героя и размышляет о невыносимой тщете бытия, ощущая, что сам он застрял в каком-то бесконечном даже не дне сурка, а в самом сурке.   
  
В сгустившейся темноте Ваня чиркает зажигалкой, поджигая ею не фитили церковных свечей, но подушечки своих пальцев. Как тот, кто стремится уяснить, что лететь на огонь – в корне неверно, особенно, когда ты ни хуя не мотылек. Им-то хоть по штату положено, а тебе – зачем?   
  
Встань и иди.   
Это легко.   
  
Но Ваня продолжает сидеть. Ни указательный, ни средний палец ничего не понимают. А на безымянном Гордей плюхается рядом на теплые трубы, точно в шезлонг, протягивает руку, отнимает зажигалку, прикуривает сигарету, сует в губы, зажигалку не возвращает, а прячет к себе в карман, в руки ставит жестянку свежеспижженного «пауланера»... Ваня глядит на всё это, оцепенев и разомлев от сервиса, как мышь в солярии. Но после того, как Гордей оборачивает его пальцы своими, прижимая погорельцев к живительной пивной прохладе, Ваня готов порхать вокруг него, пока настоящие крылья не вырастут – и «гори оно всё огнём, а ебись конём».


	5. 33

_«как здорово_  
что все мы здесь  
сегодня собрались»

  
  
И вот настал, как будто, последний рывок, за которым враг должен бы отступить…  
  
Мы имеем намерение замкнуть, наконец, историю, соединив ее протянутые концы (точно концы прута) в некое подобие кривого круга. Усилие, необходимое для успеха затеи, возможно, вздыбит автору жилы, как усилие над всяким плугом на непаханой пашне, однако, избранный тон, заставляет нас сомневаться, что сей нерадивый умелец обернется быком или силачом, а разве что бессмысленным карикатуристом.   
  
К нам отчаянно взывает оставленный было в позднем летнем небытие изначальный герой, с которого всё началось, и которым, по справедливости, всё должно бы закончиться – _безымянный боец невидимого фронта, стойкий оловянный солдатик,_ который и до описываемых событий, и во время оных и, думается, что после – продолжает оставаться прилежной шестеренкой системы, ничем из нее внешне не выделяющийся, только, может быть, отсутствием спутницы жизни, присутствовавшей в судьбе каждого в батальоне. Патрульно-постовая служба удивительно исправно поставляет Отечеству укрепленные ячейки общества – свитые ипотечные гнезда, соты которых редко, но метко, крошатся, не выдерживая, пожалуй, только экзотики столичных командировок, да и при таком трагическом раскладе, одни ячейки перестраиваются в другие, и, как всякая перестановка слагаемых, меняют лишь шило на мыло.   
  
Ну как же это мы опять так отвлеклись от нашего самого вёрткого паренька, вечно куда-нибудь утаящегося – в туман, сумрак, ночную мглу. Назовем его (для общего удобства) царским именем – Николай. Так вот, Коля, мы вас страшно просим, присоединиться к общему снимку, а вас, назойливый автор – не мельтешить и свалить из кадра.   
  
Коля выходит из квартиры, попадая прямиком в лифт, подвешенный под самым чердаком дома, на его этаже, где принимает такую мелочь за целую удачу, рисуясь нам человеком непритязательным и опаздывающим. Покинув тесную капсулу, Коля погружается в автомобиль, который (суть – та же капсула) послушно мчит его, петляя в прелом нутре городских кишок – от окраины к центру. В батальоне Коля вслушивается (не с благоговением, но с тоской) в пронзительные резкие речи хмурого Александра Егорыча на тему вечных и нынешних разнарядок, близящегося подъема и необходимости впахивать в выходные, потому что, кто не в отпуске, тот на больничном, «ребята, ничего не знаю, дыры надо закрывать». Издали Коля беззастенчиво разглядывает оратора, про себя отмечая, что тот в последнее время странно осунулся, вблизи же посматривает украдкой, плюсуя к «осунулся» тонкие морщинки в уголках глаз и губ, которые ему всё равно идут, делая командирское лицо удивительно благородным, усталым и каким-то отрешенным, точно лик схимника или Колчака в самом начале мученического пути. Всякие жалкие касательные желания, вроде – провести ладонью по щеке, Коля нещадно гасит ещё на стадии зиготы, пряча руки в карманы (злоупотребление последним жестом превращает его в объект перманентных шуточек наблюдательного Гоши: «че, Колян, на карманный бильярд подсел?»).   
  
– Кравцов, сходи сегодня по двадцать двадцать пять на Чехова.   
  
Коля кивает Александру Егорычу, который на него совершенно не смотрит, и смиренно покидает кабинет.  
  
На улице он сует сигарету в рот, чиркает зажигалкой, встает рядом с машиной, в ожидании напарника, куда они оба садятся и едут на пост. Боня (за невысокий рост прозванный Бонапартом) откусывает от «сникерса» огромный ломоть, по салону разносится запах карамельных орехов и хруст челюстей. Коля размышляет на тему: а не застрял ли он сам в чьих-то зубах?   
  
Праздник на главной городской площади на удивление быстро заканчивается, толпа тоже так думает и рассасывается куда медленнее, подобно валидолу под языком. Подтянутые по случаю стражи правопорядка сбиваются в стаю – перекурить и перетереть напоследок, прежде чем разбрестись по районам. Крайними остаются лишь два императора.   
  
– Ну че, кофе выпью и отчаливаем?  
– Давай.  
  
Боня скрывается за широкими стеклянными дверьми старого кинотеатра, а Коля оглядывает окрестности: площадь осыпана покореженным рисом разносортного мусора, ветер гоняет обрывки плакатов и флагов, пустые пивные жестянки, окурки, фантики… на скамейке, недалеко от вечного огня, обнимая её ногами, сидят напротив друг друга (так, что колени упираются в колени) и целуются два – Коля прищуривается – пацана. И до того эти мальчики вдохновенно наяривают, словно пытаются обменяться, как минимум, пищеводами. Коля шмыгает носом. Достает сигарету. Боня церемонно нисходит со ступеней «Олимпа», удерживая в руках такой же короткий, как и он сам, пластиковый стаканчик. Коля вздыхает. Парни на скамейке разлучаются. Один из них в упор пялится прямо на (даже опешившего) Николая, второй оборачивается за ним – взглянуть – любопытства ради. Первый характерно проводит кулаком у ширинки – вверх вниз – как бы спрашивая: что, встало? Коля хмыкает, в некотором смысле как раз от нешуточного охуения и неуловимого тоскливого сходства борзой-малолетки с. По-хорошему, надо бы дать засранцам просраться. Но Боня обливается, сбивая грозный настрой, и Коля миролюбиво идет к машине.   
  
Вечером площадного шута волочит сквозь служебный коридор злющий, как черт, Александр Егорыч, вцепившись своей (уменьшенной вдвое) копии стальными пальцами в предплечье. По дороге сопля узнает нашего (вообще-то незабываемого) героя и имеет свинство еще и приветствовать его при родителе и начальстве, кривым недо-шлепком по заднице и похабной улыбочкой, выпускающей распроклятые ямочки на меньшие щеки. Коля останавливается, потому что и Александр Егорыч вдруг останавливается. Парень улыбается шире. Коля дико краснеет. А уж какие выводы делает Александр Егорыч из этой перемены в цветах…   
  
Дальше Коля ни за что чувствительно получает в лицо, еще дальше не получает никаких извинений, напротив, смены следуют одна за другой: две через одну, три через одну, четыре. Коля худеет и разнормализует сон и реальность. Но молчит. Как гордый партизан. Обо всём. Впрочем, его никто ни о чем и не спрашивает. Один Коля сам себя спрашивает: не лучше ли было, когда Александр Егорыч его в упор не видел?


	6. «Место встречи изменить нельзя»

_«_ – _вы полагаете, всё это будет носиться?  
_– _я полагаю, что всё это следует шить»_

  
  
Коля стоит у подножия затихшего в ночи здания первой городской поликлиники, жутковато подсвеченного вереницей тощих фонарей, понимая, что написал вчера в рапорте – поликли-нн-ика (а на вывеске только одна н), после того, как на самом её крыльце разыгралась драма с участием трех ошпаренных долбоёбов, которых они насилу разняли (одного, отделанного бывшими товарищами, увезли на скорой, двоих – в отделение). Потом Коля долго думал над предложениями, описывающими нелепость произошедшего, но слова никак не шли ему в голову, герой наш мучился и кряхтел (никак не меньше, чем мы теперь сами мучимся и кряхтим), давя буквы, точно букашек – с противным хрустом, к тому же сочинять пришлось (нам в сомнительной тишине, Николаю повезло меньше) под зловредное кудахтанье сослуживцев, набившихся в обед (с 23:30 до 1:00) в консервную банку «эспээма», как в школьную раздевалку после физры: одни искрометно шутили, другие тыкали во все зазевавшиеся – рты и задницы – дубинками, третьи жевали (кто бутерброды, кто груши), четвертые – снимали всё это на камеру. У Коли заболела голова, и он вышел на улицу, прихватив с собой листок и полупустой стакан «ролтона». Забрался в машину, где и доел, и дописал, и уехал бы куда-нибудь навсегда, и заснул, проспав дольше положенного на полчаса, за что, ко всему прочему, получил выговор. (Гоша, конечно, клялся, что не смог его добудиться, но кто из нас смог бы ему поверить?). Утром позвонил Александр Егорыч, повелел явиться к провинившимся 13:00, вносить неотложные данные по велосипедным номерам и их владельцам. Коля послушно явился к назначенному сроку, однако, уже в 13:48 почувствовал прилив такой душераздирающей нежности к самому себе, что никак не смог противостоять влечению лба к руке (и к столу), соединив которые в мгновение отрубился. Странно, но и здесь никто не разбудил его вплоть до 15:11, когда в пустой кабинет начали подтягиваться самые преданные делу «пэпээсники». Коля под шумок пробудился, протер сухие глаза, протяжно зевнул во всю широту рта, поймав строгий взгляд Александра Егорыча, и тут же потупил свой, почесав лоб – в недоумении и хоть каком-нибудь отвлекающем действии, как бы говорящем: право, не знаю, как это получилось? – относящемся сразу ко всему: к мокрому пятну на рукаве, к недовнесенным данным, к вам, Александр Егорыч, несовпадению и вообще.   
  
Так вот, закругляясь. Коля стоит у подножия затихшего в ночи здания первой городской поликлиники, Боня догрызает замуслянный козинак. Пахнет семечками. Коля глядит на часы, во мраке сияют цифры 2:59. В принципе, можно ехать. Напарники садятся в машину, отправляясь в первое отделение, где сдают одни рапорты, потом – в батальон, где дописывают другие, Александр Егорыч почему-то не расположен подводить итоги сегодняшней смены, Коля сдает оружие и отчаливает в кругосветный круиз к дивану.   
  
Долгожданный и заслуженный сон его бессовестно и даже жестоко в самом почти его начале прерывает звонок в дверь. Коля лежит, вспоминая, что видел (а во сне его, «чистом-лучистом», как желтые капли мать-мачехи по краю канавы, Александр Егорыч покупал ботинки, снимал с полки длинный башмак, осматривал, выворачивая то пяткой, то носком к носу…), надеясь, что он никого не топит, и потому никто больше не позвонит, но Колиным надеждам явно не судьба сбываться на этих страницах. Звонок мало того, что повторяется, звучит – настойчивее. Горемычный герой наш смиренно поднимается и открывает. На пороге – сон в руку – Александр Егорыч, но в руке у него никакой не «туфель», а початая (еще в лифте) бутылка водки.   
  
– Накатим.  
  
Не спрашивая позволения ни на накатить, ни на пройти внутрь, Александр Егорыч присасывается к бутылке и проходит. Ставит водку на стол. Сам садится на диван перед столом. Отодвинув ком перекрученного одеяла в мелкий цветочек.   
  
– Один живешь?  
  
Коля кивает, пододвигая к колоссу водки пустой стакан и чашку с водой. Роется в хлебнице, находит четвертинку в пакете, режет. Кладет рядом прямо так, с шуршанием. Отворачивается к холодильнику, изучая содержимое.  
  
– Хватит суетить, сядь и выпей.   
– Я не пью.  
– Пф.   
  
Коля не поворачивается, рассматривая холодные пельмени в тарелке под тарелкой. За спиной слышится, как водка журчит в стакане.  
  
– В этой стране нельзя доверять непьющему мужику.  
– И не доверяйте.  
  
Отправляет саркофаг в микроволновку, выставляет минуты – та приветливо загорается, пикает, принимаясь спокойно вальсировать на рассвете с тарелкой холодных полуфабрикатов. Коля сопровождает взглядом это кружение.   
  
– Тебя когда-нибудь бил отец?  
– Нет.  
– Ты из этих?   
  
Последний вопрос прилетает в спину, как нож. Коля поворачивается. Не зная, что отвечать. Кто такие – _эти_?   
  
– Вы закусывайте, Александр Егорыч.   
– Не понимаю. Просто не понимаю.   
  
Александр Егорыч не закусывает. А поднимается. Притягивая Колю к себе, сгребая ворот его старой футболки с «Арией», которую тот никогда не слушал. Ворот трещит по швам, как вся Николаева жизнь. И царство. И вот уже лицо командира так вопиюще, так немыслимо близко… Колино сердце обменивается местами с желудком, словно прежде они просто стояли в очереди. Но в момент, когда лицо Александра Егорыча расплывается, Коля получает теплую мозолистую пятерню в нос и глаза:  
  
– Фу, как охота?   
  
Александр Егорыч Колю от себя отодвигает, и снова падает на диван.   
Снова выпивает.  
Снова не закусывает.  
  
Коля вздыхает.  
Это, конечно, далеко не самое обидное, что он слышал в жизни, но почему-то это самое обидное, что он слышал в жизни.  
  
– Уйди, а?  
  
Это не Коля, если что.   
  
Микроволновка останавливается. Гаснет. Коля достает и раскрывает тарелки, точно раковину, выставляя дымящийся жемчуг в центр стола, выходит в коридор, где надевает ботинки, прихватив ключи от машины. Идет к лифту. Спускается. Садится в стылый салон.   
Голова кружится, спокойно вальсируя с холодным рассветом.   
Герой наш ежится, сползает по сидению и, коснувшись виском стекла, погружается в милосердие снов.   



	7. Трефовый валет

_«дайте, что ли, карты в руки  
погадать на короля»_

  
  
Вместо того, чтобы медленно погружаться в батискафе на пару с Колей на дно самой темной меланхолии, лучше вернемся туда, где можно дышать. А именно – к окну. Которое находится в кухне, которая остается центром (по инерции) дома, который построил (а, может, разрушил) Александр Егорыч.  
  
Сцены в нашей истории прыгают, как трефы внутри колоды, так что когда и как выпадут теперь карты, не знает и сам шулер. Отложим неподвластное нам гадание и выпишем декорацию, задрапированную чуть раньше, чем мы её застаём.  
  
Окно. Кухня. Александр Егорыч.   
Входит.   
На длинном подоконнике растянулся Гордей (в одних трусах), листающий что-то в белом планшете (содержимое которого оставим на сей раз в глубокой тайне исключительного к нему безразличия всех присутствующих). Ольга моет тарелку в высоких розовых перчатках. Оба (глухо молчавшие до объявления Александр Егорыча, как две, подсунутые под стол, табуретки), вдруг – оживают, с первым Сашиным шагом за черту порога (а раньше что – зрителей не было?), принимаясь ругаться:   
  
– Мой за собой посуду! Я тебе не кухарка.  
– Судомойка.   
– Саша, скажи ему, кто за него должен убираться?   
  
Саша молчит, и Гордей (как бы) невзначай сбрасывает голой ступнёй горшок с фиалкой, который Ольга принесла откуда-то и установила, как постамент произволу себя. Гора черенков и влажной земли вырастает под батареей. Ольга взвизгивает и в бешенстве бросает тарелку в раковину, разбивая и её, и кружку под ней (как это она ничего не запускает в окно?), стаскивает перчатки и швыряет в сторону Гордея. Тот легко уворачивается, жутко довольный собой. Ольга уходит, неистово стягивая пояс шелкового халата в неосознанной попытке самоудушения. Саша наполняется странной апатией, открывает дверцу холодильника, достает молоко, и (в момент, когда сюда же проникает – сжимая в руках пустую кружку с темным ободком из-под кофе, и, благодарим, не в одних носках – сонный Ваня) удаляется восвояси. В коридор. Жалея, что вообще пришел. Не в кухню даже, а – в дом. Кому он здесь нужен? Кто эти люди?  
  
И вот всё это мы сообщили только для того, чтобы никто из нас не потерял горстку земли на полу и издыхающую в ней фиалку.   
  
Следующая сцена разыгрывается прямо по контуру предыдущей (без, однако, участия в ней – крайних героев, только – _свои. Люди, сочтемся._ )  
  
Окно. Кухня. Александр Егорыч.   
Входит.   
На длинном подоконнике растянулся Гордей (в одних трусах), листающий что-то в белом планшете (содержимое которого оставим и на этот раз в глубокой тайне исключительного к нему безразличия всех присутствующих). Отличия. Раковина завалена грязной посудой. Женщиной в доме даже не пахнет. У Гордея на левом запястье сейчас – посеревший бинт (позже – черный напульсник). Саша открывает холодильник, тарелка на тарелке, под – не пельмени – котлеты. Куриные. Которые на вкус все равно, что рыбные.   
  
– Откуда ты знаешь Кравцова?  
– Кого? – искренне недоумевает Гордей.   
– Колю Кравцова из моего батальона.   
– Пап…  
  
(Тут шло без паузы, но мы остановимся, потому что «пап» растаяло на Сашином сердце, как кусок сливочного масла на каше – чистым золотом).   
  
– …ну ты о чем вообще?   
– Ладно, забудь.   
  
Саша хмурится, берет тарелку, садится за стол, котлету цепляет рукой – вилок тоже не осталось – и завтракает в первый раз за очень долгое время – уютно.   
  
Следующие сцены, никак с этими не связанные, случаются где-то посередине между ними. Ещё более незаметные, ещё более крошечные, однако на фоне тотального ничего, нам они кажутся исполненными любви и нежности.   
  
Александр Егорыч созерцает следующую картину.   
  
Кравцов вместо того, чтобы усердно трудиться, тихонько сопит на собственной руке. Все-таки, когда одни превышают полномочия, пользуясь служебным положением, другие очень бледнеют и очень устают. Однако, главное в картине, никак не социальный её подтекст и никакая не мстительная эксплуатация, но (вы будете смеяться) ресницы. «Как ненастоящие, – мелькает в Сашиной голове, – телёнок какой-то, и Гордея-то не намного старше». А уж как безвинно эти телячьи нежности вздрагивают, когда Александр Егорыч откровенно несправедлив...   
  
Другая картина густо вымазана беспробудным похмельным стыдом и следует за сценой с изгнанием Николая из лубяной избы. В ретроспективе Сашиного позора мы не встретим ни одной удивительной мысли, все окажутся предсказуемыми – к гадалке не ходи – так и пусть они безмолвно сыплются на буйную голову бархатным пеплом, оставим человека наедине с вопросом: как это у него хватило ума и совести? Но что нам, по-настоящему, интересно – поискать листок для письма (не Онегина, конечно, к Татьяне… мечтать не вредно, но это как с рыбной ловлей, надо знать места), а всё-таки. Для чего же письмо? Ответим. Саша, вывалившийся из подъезда, обнаружил сначала Колину машину, а в ней и самого Колю («блаженны чистые сердцем»), безвинно спящего в её колыбели, точно в хрустальном гробу. За стеклом. У Саши просто не поднялась рука – постучать, чтобы дитя проснулось. Командир стал шарить в карманах и – о, чудо – нашёл (даже если у него не должно было быть листка, мы ему подложим) и написал, твердой рукой и ещё более твердой ручкой, которая как раз не хотела ничего писать, так что означенное письмо получило плохо прорисованный вензель – след видимого усердия, с которым оно было начато. А содержание следующее:   
  
«Отсыпайся три дня. Потом выйдешь по обычному графику». 


End file.
